The Pyramid
The Pyramid is a map for the Bounty Event. This map takes place in the Egyptian Deserts where all the pryamids are found that were built by the ancient Egyptian and when the pyramid is halfway completed. This map is unique to the other map because of the second floor property in the pyramid structure itself that the other maps does not holds. Layout The map has a pool of water lake and a vase beside it that is located at the bottom left of the map and its near the players spawn areas. There are two patch of bushes with the left one being the smaller one that have some brick pieces (walls) in front of it and the right one being the longer one have two walls besides it. At the center of the map there is that large pyramid which is the core platform of the map, it behaves just like a wall when brawlers attacks. The pyramid is 11 tiles wide and its second floor is 5 tiles wide. Around the pyramid there are three boxes and barrels which are beside the pyramid and there are also the two vases that are next to the pyramid. There is a thin line of bush that is next to the each sides of the pyramids' entrance and the entrance would leads the brawler to the second floor and gets the center star. The Pyramid This section describes the features and the interaction with the pyramid itself. The pyramid building is an indestructible structure like the bricks and the metal walls because its a building. The unfinished pyramid building consists of 2 levels or i should say 2 storeys, the level 1 being the ground level and the entrance itself and the level 2 being the unfinished roof level that the brawler can stand on it (one note is that between level 1 and 2 is the thin hallway that is inside the pyramid between the entrance and the top exit). When the brawlers enters the pyramid through the entrance, the interior view would be like the bushes view which that the brawler can see and its 3 tiles instead of 2 tiles and also because of the slant angle of the entance to the exit the brawler range would be cut short to 3 tiles, it would take a short time to move from the entrance to the exit since players manually moves and they can hide in the pyramids hallway instead of instantly popups from entrance to exit instantly when the brawler goes to the entrance which does not makes sense, and also adding real life logic and physics to the map the player would move 20% faster when going downslope and 20% slower when going upslope, and remember that there can be more than one brawlers going inside the pyramids hallway at a time. Upon exiting the brawler would stand right on top of the exit and can move around within the level 2 of the pyramid and the brawlers will stop moving when they reach the second floors' edge so that they dont fall down. Brawlers standing at the level 2 have an advantage because all attacks from level 1 will just hit the pyramid and have not enough power to reach the level 2 and its blocked by the pyramid itself, but beware! there are actually few attacks that can reach to level 2 and these are: Brock's rocket rain, crow's swoop, el primo's jump, and piper's jump so be more careful when you see these brawlers in the opponents team just exit when they comes for you. The main way to deal with second storey brawlers is to chase them off by also going into the entrance and to the second floor. Short range brawler does not benefit from the second floor "camping" because they does not have enough range to target brawlers "roaming" outside the pyramid but they are good at chasing off second storey brawlers. Brawlers can exit the second floor by walking to the exit hole then tap on it (0.5 tiles threshold/offset lol) then he/she will climb down and can walk downslope to the left or right entance to exit the pryamid. Tips *When will you decide to stand on top of the pyramid? and when will you decide to leave the pyramid without being trapped between brawlers? Thats the skill that you need in this map! Trivia *This map is originally was supposed to be the Eiffel tower but that its way inferior than the all mighty Pyramids because of the appearance of the structure itself. *Despite this is a desert place, those fresh fresh bushes can still grows near the pyramid because there are hidden water resources at the underground of the pyramids, and you can see a small lake in the map which also explains why. The lake tiles are called oasis in the desert. **The lake could be larger than you think, because the edges of the lake dosent stops there and continue to extends outside the map which means that it could be quite big of a lake. *There are definitely vases here because this is the object that people use to carry water around and those vases sure fits in well with this environment. *Those wall tiles in the map are the brick pieces of the pyramid that are to be used to finish the construction, it looks different from the walls in bounty heist and showdown. This explains why the top is standable for 5 tiles wide as the pyramid is unfinished. **There are some boxes and barrels in the map as they serve for the certain supplies needed. *The pyramid in this map has 2 entrance from 2 sides and the entrances only leads to its top. *The brawlers standing on the second floor feels like that they are standing on top of the watchtower, definitely feels like. And also feels like a king! *Maybe we should also make the player enter the entrance (not just exit) by tapping on it when near because thats 1 tile wide and it fucks up joystickers because joystickers have hard time going through 1 tile gap and will often stuck for a short time before actually moving through. Gallery The Pyramid.png|The Pyramid with legends Category:Maps Category:Bounty Maps Category:Maps with unique properties